Jill and Alice's friendship
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: This is a cute story like the fox and the hound


**Discailmer I do no own Resident Evil but I do own Lixie, Max, Emma, and Kermit.**

It was a sight was seen in June 14th Lixie has just given birth to a baby girl named Jill Valitine.

"oh Lixie she is so beautiful she has got blonde hair like you and your beautiful blue eyes" said Max "yes she looks like me" said Lixie before Jill was born 1 month before Emma had given birth to a baby girl named Alice and she looks like her dad.

Few years later

Jill was now 12 and she was happily runing after the bees the birds and the butterflies "wow I love to chase things that I know well" said Jill until Jill bumpped into someone "I am so sorry I didn't mean to bump you" said Jill Alice got up and looked at Jill with her beautiful eyes "wow you might be a little diffrent" said Alice "what are you doing?" asked Jill "I am just walking hope to find someone to be my best friend my other one hated me" said Alice.

"who are you?" asked Jill "I am a girl my name's Alice" said Alice "my name's Jill I am a girl too" said Jill "so Jill you have been chasing flying creatures" said Alice "yes when I was little I wanted a best friend too" said Jill.

"so Jill let's be best friends forever" said Alice "yeah and I will never leave you never" said Jill.

Few months later March 20th

Jill was waiting for Alice to come but she ran and played with another friend Jill felt sad her dad and mom were angry most of the time.

May 1st

Jill was crying she was sad and angry at Alice "if Alice hates me then I will kill her" said Jill until Alice saw Jill angry and upset "hey Jill" said Alice but Jill did not say anything then Alice saw that Jill was sad and angry "go away" said Jill "Jill what's wrong?" asked Alice "I am angry at you" said Jill begining to cry.

"why are you angry with me?" asked Alice "you said that we will stay together and on March and April and until now you never played with me" said Jill "Jill I am so sorry my other friend was being mean to you and she was playing with me and Jill I am so sorry but please I know you are angry with me" said Alice Jill looked at Alice and began to cry Alice huged her.

Jill covered her face in Alice's body "Jill it's ok I forgive you but please you are making me sad and don't cry" said Alice claming her down Jill was breathing trying to clam down Alice rubbed Jill's back and claming her down "_for all the love in_ _the world of what I know of..._" singed Alice.

"ssssshhhhh Jill it's ok I am so sorry I should have killed that mean girl" said Alice "please kill her Alice she wants to kill me" cried Jill as more tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Jill please don't cry I said I was sorry its over now" said Alice and Jil finaly clamed her self down.

few years later

Jill was now 16 years of age and Alice was 17 years of age they had never seen each other for a while until Jill bumped into a girl "oh my god I am so sorry I didn't mean to.." said Jill saw that girl was and looked like Alice "Jill?" said Alice "how do you know my name?" asked Jill "Jill its me Alice do you remember?" asked Alice the Jill saw that it was her old best friend Alice "ALICE!" said Jill "it has been a while Jill scents we saw each other" said Alice "_all the love in the world can't begone all you need to be loved can't be wrong..._" singed Jill "wow your singing vocie is beautiful Jill it took you a few years to find your vocie" said Alice.

"yeah I have a boyfriend his name is Chris redfiled and he has a sister named Claire redfiled" said Jill "awww that is sweet of you Jill like my singing vocie_all need the love in the death can't be wrong..._" singed Alice "I love it did it took you same years like me?" asked Jill "nope it took me a few months and I am getting used to it now" said Alice.

few more years later

Jill was now an adult she was 22 years old and Alice was 23 years old Jill was fighting until Jill saw her old friend hurt "ALICE!" yelled Jill as she ran to Alice to cover her injury as they hide "it's ok Alice you're ok let me heal that shot" said Jill as she healed Alice but the Alice passed out "no Alice wake up please don't die" said Jill as she began to cry until the monster war was over and Jill was crying on Alice until a vocie singed and said _" for all the love in the world can heal people from the dead"_ Jill was still crying until Alice looked at Jill "Jill is it truly you?" asked Alice "ALICE!" shouted Jill with happyness.

"I fought you died" said Jill "what happened?" asked Alice "let's just say that I almost lost you" said Jill Alice then gave Jill a hug.

"I missed you for all these years Alice of our friendship" said Jill.

the end


End file.
